Christmas Wishes and Surprises
by hapakids
Summary: Bella is the widowed mother of adorable three year old, Analyse. Read along as Analyse's Christmas wish helps her get a new daddy and her mommy a happily ever after. O/S


_**A/N: This bunny came when I saw a pic with the caption of "My fiancé proposed to my daughter, asking her to be his step-daughter"…. It just wouldn't leave me alone so much so that it needed to be written, even though my beta would like to murder me for yet another bunny.**_

_**There will be a few time jumps to move this along.**_

_**Thank you to my beta, flamingpen18, for not killing me and for making this pretty. I would also like to thank teamhotmen for all of her help and encouragement as well as being my pre-reader. Without you two, I wouldn't have had the courage to write anything. Love you both!**_

**B POV**

A lot has happened in the year since I met Edward. I met him through his mom, Esme. I work for Esme as her assistant. I have met her husband, Carlisle, and their daughter, Rosalie, is one of my best friends.

I had never met Edward before, since he was living in another state. Apparently, he had gone through a bad break-up. I, however, had lost my husband of four years to a shooting while he was on duty. Jacob, who I thought was the love of my life, died while he was pulling someone over. He also happened to work with my dad, Charlie. He was the one to tell me that Jacob was gone. I moved back in with Charlie with our two year old daughter, Analyse Rose Black. She was the apple of Jacob's eye. She misses him, and she is just too young to understand that her daddy isn't coming back.

Charlie dotes on her every chance that he gets. If it wasn't for my dad, I have no idea what I would've done. I just couldn't bare to live in the house that I had shared with Jacob anymore. It's not like I couldn't afford to continue to live there let alone get a place for Analyse and myself. I just needed to be somewhere that I knew that if I needed some help, it would be there in the form of my dad. Esme set up a room for Analyse as soon as I told her that I was pregnant with her. It was just so sweet of her. She has always treated me like I was one of her own kids, even before Edward and I had gotten together. I will never forget the day that I met him…

It was a hectic day at the office. Esme was running every which way. One of her clients was in a tizzy. Esme is a renowned Interior Designer. This client of hers wanted a certain kind of marble in their bathroom, and it was on backorder. Needless to say, when they were told about it, they rushed right on over to the office. Esme had samples and catalogs all over in a room that was used as a storage/file room. She was going back and forth from that room to her office. I was fielding calls left and right since Esme said not to disturb them. I was in the middle of trying to file some of the other clients desires into their files, when in walked in a living, breathing _Adonis_. I felt like I had seen him somewhere before, but just couldn't place where it was.

"Hi, welcome to _Esme's Designs_! How may I help you?" I asked him.

"Hi, I'm suppose to be meeting my mom so that we could go to lunch," he says.

"Your mom?"

"Esme Cullen, she's my mom."

"You're Edward?" I kind of sort of whispered, but it was loud enough for him to hear me.

"Yes," he said in a bemused tone. "You must be Bella?"

"Yes, I am. Esme is in with a client. I'm not sure how much more longer she will be with them. I think she might have forgotten that you were coming by, plus she didn't mention it to me to make sure that her schedule was cleared during this time."

"Ahh... well, then I don't suppose…"

He was caught off by a little voice being overheard on the monitor, "Mama, I'm hungwy," we both heard.

"I'll be right back," I tell him.

"Mama, food pwease?" she tells me as soon as I walk into her playroom here at the office. I pick her up and kiss her on her head while she snuggles into me.

"Let's go see about lunch," I tell her. I walk back out with her in my arms to find that Esme was talking to Edward. She was apologizing and was asking him if they could reschedule to the next day.

"Bella, there you are. I take it that you have met Edward?"

"Yes, I did," I say.

"I was asking Bella to lunch when we heard this little one's sweet voice," he told her.

"That's an excellent idea! You two go on ahead with Edward. I'll even set the phones to go to voice mail myself. Now you three run along and enjoy your lunch. I'll see you when you get back," she says as she is pushing us out the door.

"Well, that was unexpected," I say. Analyse looks to be playing peek-a-boo with Edward.

"How old is she?"

"She just turned three a month ago. Can you say 'HI' to Edward, Analyse?"

"Hi!" she says shyly while peeking out one eye from her spot against my neck.

"Hi, yourself Analyse," he says right back to her. "Where shall we go eat lunch at?"

"We can go to the diner that just up a ways," I tell him.

"The diner it is."

We walk down the street with Analyse still being carried by me with her still playing peek-a-boo with Edward. He would smile at her every time she would turn her head towards him. We walked into the diner and next thing I know Analyse is wiggling in my arms, saying, "Papa, papa, papa."

_Oh dear, _I think_. _My dad is here and has been spotted my Analyse. I set her down, and she runs off to him while continuously saying papa. He already had his arms out for her and pulled her up into a hug when she reached him. Edward, in the mean time, was looking back and forth with a confused look on his face. "That's my dad," I tell him. His eyes get huge when he takes in that my dad is wearing his uniform and is walking towards us with Analyse in his arms.

"Mama, I's find papa," she tells me.

"So I see. Hi, dad! This is Esme's son, Edward," I say to him.

"Nice to see you again, Edward. Fancy seeing you here, Bells," he said,

"Wait! What, you two know each other?"

"Yes, we do. I happen to have pulled him over once upon a time for a busted brake light. Haven't had to do so after that."

"I see. Well, Edward was suppose to be having lunch with Esme. She unfortunately forgot and was dealing with a client. So Edward asked me to lunch till this one spoke up over the monitor."

"Hungwy, mama," Analyse pipes up again.

"OK, OK, we shall get you fed. Care to join us, Dad?"

"No, I was actually just finishing up my own lunch when I heard this one saying papa over and over again," he says and gives her a kiss on her head. "I gotta go, baby girl," he tells her.

"Wubs you, Papa," she tells him.

"I love you too! I'll see you at home," he says as he is handing her back to me.

"See you at home, Dad."

We sat down in a booth with Analyse in a booster seat next to me. We got to know a little about each other while waiting for our food to come out. I found out that Edward will be working as the photographer for his mom and will be doing anything else that needs to be done. I knew that she was unhappy with the agency she had employed to take the pictures of the progress for her clients as well as the completion of the projects.

"I'm sure that both Esme and Carlisle must be really happy to have you back home?"

"Yeah, they are, and I've missed them as well as Rose."

"I know that she has missed you. She's always mentioning you to me. I feel that, even though I haven't met you till today, I still know you."

"I feel the same, Bella. Rose is always talking about you to me as well. I have to admit that she has also mentioned Analyse a few loves that little girl," he says with a smile. "It looks like someone is ready for a nap."

I turned to look at Analyse, and she was leaning to the side while nodding off. "I guess we should get back then," I say. I put our jackets and grabbed my purse, before even attempting to pick her up. Edward wouldn't even let me pay for mine and Analyse's lunch. He said that since he asked me to lunch that it was only fair that he pays for it.

We walked back to the office still talking about things that we wanted to know about. My baby girl was asleep in my arms during the walk back. As soon as we got back inside, I took her back to her playroom and laid her down on the little couch that pulled out to a bed. Edward helped me to unfold the couch for her while I got her out of her jacket. Esme had left me a note, saying that she went to go get lunch since the unhappy client that was here earlier had finally left after deciding on a different kind of stone to use.

"Umm... Bella, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?"

"I would like that," I tell him. "Here, why don't we exchange numbers."

"Hand me your phone, and I'll add my number to it," he says.

I hand him over my phone after I unlock it, and he adds his number to it. Then calls his so that he has my number. He hands me back my phone after he ends the call and takes his out once I have a hold of mine. "We have the same phone," he says to me.

"So it seems," I tell him with a smile. "With all that I do for Esme, I needed something with a bigger screen, plus I'm _team Apple_," I say.

"So am I, especially after I got my first one."

"Plus, this way, I don't have to lug my iPad around everywhere with me."

"I know what you mean,"

"Edward, you're still here I see," Esme says as she is walking back into the office.

"I was just about to leave, Mom," he tells her. "I'll see you at home." He gives her a kiss on her cheek as well as hug and tells me that he will call me later.

"OK, I'll talk to you later," I say all the while blushing. Esme is standing there looking at us with an all knowing smile. I turned to her after he left and waited for her to say something. All she told me was that I was expected for dinner at her house tonight and that we would be getting off early so that she could see to said dinner. She told me to be there by six.

At four, she told me to go on home, and that she would see me in a couple of hours. I grabbed my things and put them in my bag that I had set on the chair to pick up on my way out after getting Analyse and her things ready to go. We said bye to Esme on the way out.

When we got home, Charlie wasn't there yet. I had Analyse set up in the living room watching _Disney's Frozen_. She just loves that movie and will sit there and watch it repeatedly. I got started on Charlie's dinner, cause I know that if I didn't make him anything that he would either go back to the diner to eat or order some kind of take out.

After I was done fixing Charlie's dinner, I had decided to freshen up and change mine and Analyse's clothes. I also grabbed her a pair of pajamas to change her into so that I didn't have to do it when we got back home. While I was doing this, Charlie had come home. After I was done getting everything together, I went to go tell him that Analyse and I were going to the Cullen's for dinner. It saved me from calling him to let him know.

"Analyse, baby girl, let's go. We need to stop by the store to pick up something for dinner at Esme's."

"We go to Meme's?"

"Yes, baby girl," I tell her.

Charlie helps me load up my _Kia Soul_. Charlie insisted that I have a safe vehicle to drive, since I had to get rid of the truck that I had. Since Jacob was gone there wasn't really anyone to fix it. Considering that fact that I had the money, I had decided to get a new vehicle. Charlie naturally insisted on going with me. I knew exactly what I wanted to get, and surprisingly enough, I didn't get any arguments out of him. In fact he even brought home a brochure from the dealer, and I am always seeing him looking at it. He even has a few of the pages earmarked. It got me thinking of getting him a new vehicle for Christmas.

We stopped by the store and got a bouquet of flowers as well as _apple pie_ for dessert. I also got Analyse some mini cookies, since she didn't really like pie all that much. We were on our way when Rose called to find out where we were at. I told her that we were almost there and to stop being impatient, that we will get there when we get there. I hung up on her, laughing while she was mid rant about me calling her impatient. She will never change, and that is something that I can live with since I love her like a sister. As soon as I pulled up onto the driveway, she was out the door and running towards us.

"Geez, woman, you act like it's been years since we last saw each other," I tell her as she is getting Analyse out of her car seat.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it! I can't help it that I have missed the both of you," she says.

"I've missed you as well," I tell her and give her a hug before getting everything out of my car.

"Here, let me help you out there," Emmett, Rose's husband, says.

"Thanks, Em!"

As soon as we were in the door, Rose took off somewhere within the house with my baby girl. I gave Carlisle a hug as soon as I saw him. I said 'Hi' to Edward who was shocked to see me there. I told him before I made my way to the kitchen that his mother had invited us for dinner after he had left the office. It seems that Esme had left that out when she told him that they were having a family dinner tonight at home.

"I'm just going to go put Analyse's stuff in the playroom," Em tells me.

"That's fine and thanks again, Em," I tell him and give him a hug.

I went along to the kitchen with the pie that I had bought for tonight. When I got there and placed the pie on the counter, Rose was talking to her mom with Analyse in her arms.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you could make it," Esme says.

"Like I had any other choice in the matter?" I say, and they both laugh.

"True," comes from Esme. "Dinner is just about ready. Would you mind setting the table? All the plates, cups, and silverware are already on the table. They just need to be placed around it for everyone."

"I'll do it," I say.

"I'll go get the guys so that they can start taking all the dishes out to the table," Rose says. "You going to help tell everyone, my little Lysee?"

"Yesh, me helpy Aunty Wosie," she tells her with a smile.

I walked into the dining room that they use when it's everyone at the house and started placing the plates around the table. Esme even had a plate, cup, and utensils out for Analyse. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle all walked in carrying a dish. Analyse came in along with Rose behind her carrying a dish as well. The dish that Analyse was carrying was in a plastic container.

"Lookie, Mama, I's cawwying me dinner," she tells me.

"I can see that. Here let me help you put it on the table." I took the container and set it in front of her plate. She followed Rose back to the kitchen while I got the rest of the table set. The guys as well as Esme, Rose, and Analyse all came back. Esme said that we were ready to eat dinner, so we all sat down. Edward was on the other side of Analyse who was amazingly enough sitting down next to me. Usually, she was sitting by Rose and Em whenever we had dinner here. Dishes were being passed around. Esme had made Analyse what looked to be ham and cheese baked in a muffin pan, along with some potatoes and broccoli on the side.

"It's a biscuit with ham and cheese for the filling that I baked in muffin pan. In case you were wondering what it is," Esme says. "It should be cool enough for her so all you need to do is cut it up for her."

"Tank you, Meme. Wubs you!" Analyse tells her as I picked up the biscuit to cut up for her and then added some potatoes and broccoli to her plate. Once I made sure that she was settled and eating, I started to eat my own meal. Conversation around the table revolved around the Cullen's Christmas party that was coming up. Esme, Rose, Analyse, and myself all go shopping together to get our dresses.

"Since tomorrow is Friday, I think that we should go and get our dresses. We don't have much time left before the party," Rose said.

"I'm good to go. In fact, let's make a half day of it tomorrow at the office, Bella. We can have lunch together and then go find our dresses," Esme said.

"Alright, I'll let my dad know when we get home to not expect us home for dinner."

"Better yet, why don't we have the men meet us for dinner somewhere and have your dad join us as well," Esme says.

"I'll let you know tomorrow what he says about it," I say.

We all helped to take the dishes to the kitchen when we were all done eating. The men rinsed them and loaded them up into the dishwasher. Analyse and I stayed for a little while longer, before I decided to head home and put my baby girl to bed. Edward walked me out as well as to help carry my stuff for me.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?"

"I guess so," I tell him with a smile.

"Can you please do me a favor and either text or call me when you get home? I just need to know that you and this little one make it home safely," he says while holding my hand and giving it a kiss and let's go of it when I open up my door.

"Yes, I can do that." I say right before I get into my car.

A few minutes later, I make it home. My dad, who must have been up waiting for me, comes outside to help me with Analyse. Rose had put her into her pajamas for me after dinner. I gave my baby girl a kiss on her head since my dad said that he would put her to bed. Before he left with her, I told him what was going on tomorrow. He said to let him know when and where to meet us. I said goodnight to him as I made my way to my room. I got ready for bed, before I texted Edward that we had made it home safely and that I would see him tomorrow.

_~Christmas Wishes and Surprises~_

It was the day of the party and all of us girls were getting ready at the Cullen house. Rose had found a short red embroidered dress. Esme got a long silver dress, and I had found a long strapless red dress. I won't forget how pretty Analyse thought that Esme was. She said, "Meme, pwetty. Me wubs Meme's dwess. Mama, me dwess wike Meme?"

How could we say no to her dressing like Esme? We were in luck that we found a silver dress for her to dress like her Meme. I also found her some rubber bands with little bells in them to use in her hair. Everyone in attendance though that she was the most adorable thing that they ever seen, especially with her telling everyone, "Me dwessed wike Meme," in a shy voice as she clung to my neck. After we had dinner, Analyse asked Emmett to go and play with her. In her exact words, it was, "Unca Emmie, we go pway?" Of course he couldn't say no to her since he's like a big kid himself.

"It looks like your dad went to the playroom as well," Edward told me.

"He's not big on social events, but will make an effort for your mom for a little while."

"I see. Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"No, you haven't," I tell him all the while blushing.

"You do! I was thinking that tomorrow, if you're not busy that is, we take Analyse to _Disneyland_ for a few hours? I hear that her birthday is coming up on Christmas day."

"Yes, it is, and that sounds like fun."

"We'll take your car, so that you don't have to lug everything out of it for the little one and leave around mid-morning so that we don't catch a lot of traffic."

"OK, it looks like Santa is here for a little girl that we all know," I said as I saw Carlisle, who plays Santa every year for Analyse, sit down in a chair. "I'll be right back. Can you let your dad know that I'm getting Analyse for him, please?"

"Sure!"

I left the living room to go let Analyse know that there was someone wanting to see her. "Baby girl, there is someone waiting to see you," I tell her. She takes my hand, and we walk back to the living room with my dad and Emmett following behind us.

As soon as she sees him, she starts running towards the chair. Carlisle helps her up onto his lap and asks her what she wants for Christmas this year. I hear her tell him, "Me want me daddy. He go bye bye. Me wants daddy," she says and burst into tears. I picked her up and walked to the playroom to calm her down. My dad followed behind me. I sat on the chair that is in the room and rubbed her back all the while telling her that her daddy loves her and is watching out for her always and that he didn't want to leave her, that it was just his time to go. Whether she understood me or not, I had no idea since she was still sobbing and saying daddy. I looked at my dad, and he looked to be far away from the present time. I'm thinking that he was thinking about the time that my mom, Renee, walked out on us and never looked back. I was around Analyse's age when this happened. I really don't remember her.

"How is she doing?" Edward asked from the doorway after Analyse had cried herself to sleep.

"She cried herself to sleep. I think I'm going to take her home now."

"Go on ahead, Bella. I'll see you both on Monday," Esme said and pressed a kiss to Analyse's head. "I'll let the others know that you have taken Analyse home. Carlisle feels bad but understands that was most likely not what she was going to ask for Christmas. Do you have any idea what she was going to ask for?"

"No, I don't. Tell the others that I said goodbye. Tell Rose that I'll call her sometime over the weekend."

"Alright, sweetheart."

"Dad, can you get Analyse's stuff together, please?" I asked him. He came out of his fog when Edward came into the room. I wrapped a blanket around her, and Edward put my jacket around my shoulders for me. "Thank you!"

"Call me to let me know that you made it home safely, please," he said.

"I will even though my dad is the one that's going to be driving," I say.

Edward walked us out to my car. He pulled me into his arms after I got Analyse buckled up into her car seat and then kissed my head. He opened up the door for me and reminded me not to forget to call him before he closed the door. It was a quiet ride back home. Both my dad and I were thinking of my baby girl and the ones that we loved and lost. We made it home, and I got Analyse changed and settled into bed. I sat on her bed with her and just thought about what she told Santa. _Jake, she misses you so. She understands, somewhat, that you won't ever be coming back. _

I gave her a kiss on her head and got up, wiping the tears off of my face. I went to my room and got ready for bed. As soon as I laid down, my phone started to ring. I looked at it before answering it to see that it was Edward. I told him that I was just about to call him, and that we did make it home safely and that I had put my baby girl to bed before getting myself ready for bed. We had made plans for him to be here tomorrow at nine in the morning so that we could have breakfast, before making our way to _Disneyland_ for the day. He also wanted us to go on our date tomorrow night if I wasn't tomorrow. I told him that we will play that by ear. We bid each other goodnight, and I went to sleep.

_~Christmas Wishes and Surprises~_

We had a blast at _Disneyland_. Since Analyse couldn't say Edward, she was calling him Ewar. She had warmed up to him throughout the day, and he was just so wonderful with her. From that day on, we were together whenever we could be. On our first date, I wore a pink strapless dress, while he wore a black suit. We just meshed as a couple. Every Saturday we had what he called our date with little one. More times than not, when we were at the office, I would either find Edward in the playroom with Analyse when he wasn't busy or she would be in his office with him. She followed him everywhere that she could, and if he wasn't around you could hear her calling for Ewar.

"Ewar! Mama, where's me Ewar," she asked me. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Baby girl, he went to go get us lunch," I tell her.

"Wunch?"

"Yes, lunch. He should be back soon, baby girl."

"Otay."

Edward walked into the office right then loaded down with bags of food for us. "Ewar, me's missie you," Analyse told him as she hugged his legs. Thank goodness he had put the bags down by then. He picked her up, and she snuggled into him. "Me wubs me Ewar,"she said and kissed him on his cheek.

"I love you too, my little one!"

"Me's go get Meme," she said, and he put her down. She ran out of the room and went to go get Esme so that we could eat our lunch. I sat there in my seat with tears running down my cheeks.

"She loves you," I say to Edward.

"As I love her and you," he tells me and pulls me into his arms after he had pulled me out of my chair. He gives a sweet kiss as we hear his mom and Analyse come into the room. "Let's eat."

_~Christmas Wishes and Surprises~_

We have come full circle and it is a year later. It is the night of the Cullen's Christmas party. Edward had pulled me under the mistletoe to give me a kiss. When I opened my eyes, he was down on one knee with a ring in his hand.

"Bella, from the time that I met you we have had this connection, and it's one that I do not want to ever live without. I love you and Analyse from the bottom of my heart. Isabella Marie Swan, would you please become my wife for the rest of our lives?"

I stood there with tears in my eyes, nodding my head yes. "Yes, I'll marry you!" I tell him, and he stood up, put the ring on my finger, and pulled me back into his arms and kissed me. Around us there was applause. When I looked up, it was my dad and all of Edward's family.

"I do believe that it's time for Santa to be making an appearance," Esme said.

"I guess that is my cue to go get changed," Carlisle mentioned, while the rest of laughed. "Congratulations, son! Welcome to the family, Bella, even though we already consider you part of it," he said before he left the room to go change into his Santa's suit.

A few minutes later, Carlisle was back and set up in his chair. "I'll go get little one," Edward told me since she was still in the playroom. When he came back with her, she was dragging him by the hand. She ran up to Santa who helped her up into his lap and asked her what she wanted for Christmas this year.

"Me's want Ewar to be me daddy," she told Santa.

That's when Edward stepped up to them and got down on his knee with the tiniest ring that I have ever seen and asked her, "My little one, would you do me the honor in becoming my stepdaughter?"

"Ewar, be me daddy?"

"Yes, if that is what you would like to call me." he tells her.

"Yesh, me Ewar, me daddy," she tells him and jumps into his arms.

I stood there crying with my dad. He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head. "You found a good man there, Bells," he tells me.

Edward walked to us with Analyse in his arms. "No cwy, mama," she tells me.

"Happy tears, baby girl."

"Me go pway, now?"

"Yes, you can go and play," I tell her as Edward puts her down after she kisses his cheek.

"Me wubs you, mama and me Ewar daddy!"

_A/N: It just feels right for me to leave it here. If you so feel like it please leave me a review. Thank you for reading this one shot of mine._

_Merry Christmas to those that celebrate, and for those of you that don't ,Happy Holidays to you!_


End file.
